Only Human
by snowgem33
Summary: Ash and Angela have merged themselves with Death and plan to use the Grim Reapers, who are loyal to Death, to start a 'Purifying Massacre'. Grell enlisted the help of Sebastian and Ciel, however, to stop them. They break into the Death's house and Sebastian and Grell cut down anyone in their path. But what will become of Grell when he is left alone to battle William?


Death had been corrupted by Angels. Instead of dying, Massacre Angels Ash and Angela merged themselves with death, creating the Ultimate Angel Of Death. Grim Reapers always obey the every whim of Death, giving the merged Death Angel use them to cause a 'Purifying Massacre'. Grell, however, found the sudden enlargement of deaths peculiar. Instead of working, he hunted down Sebastian Michaelis, for business purposes this time. This managed to rope him into an all out assault on the Reapers, to keep the balance of life and death in order, fighting on Ciel's side...

* * *

Grell and Sebastian sped down a corridor, slashing all Angels that got in their way. The Angels, though powerful beings, stood no chance against Grell's death synthe and Sebastian's kitchenware. Soon, the corridor was littered with all the incapacitated bodies of all the Angels who dared get in their way.

"Never seen this bad of a _lice infestation_ before." Sebastian commented.

"Sebby, I've got the strangest feeling that those Angels weren't even trying to take us down." Grell expressed. He motioned to the bodies then to himself and Sebastian.

"What gave you that idea?" Sebastian uttered sarcastically.

Grell, though aggravated by Sebastian's lack of heart, tilted his head with a look of half-adoration, half-'Demons are terribly stupid'. "We barely stood a chance against Angela when we stood together and worked as one. I can't figure out why-" Grell never finished his statement as a Death Synthe landed in front of them, missing them only by a couple feet.

Grell's eyes jerked from the Death Synthe that stood proudly out of the floor to the large group of Reapers coming at them, Death Synthes at the ready. "That's why!" Grell gulped.

Sebastian stood in battle position, ready to attack the Reapers. Grell shoved him back and stood in his former spot, his own Death Synthe roaring to life.

Sebastian was caught of guard. "Grell-"

"I'll take care of them. Find the brat and take care of the Death Angel!" Grell ordered. Sebastian gave one of his trademark smirks before jumping over Grell and the charging group of Reapers and continuing down the corridor.

When he could no longer see his beloved demon, Grell fiddled with a little modification he had added to his illegally remodeled Death Synthe. Though he might be fighting against them, Grell did not wish any harm on his fellow Reapers. It took a while, but he had found the right part to add to his Death Synthe that when set in the right mode, would paralyze/stun/ send any Reaper into a temporary coma.

The sharp blade of his Death Synthe glowed a blue-white color, temporarily. When the glowed faded a few seconds later, Grell swung at the closest Reaper. Instead of gaining a blood soaked wound, said Reaper gasped, eyes wide, then collapsed onto the floor, eyes sliding shut and breath slowing down. Afterwards, several of the less bright Reapers attempted to take him down, only to succumb to the fate of the first Reaper.

After watching their comrades fall, the remaining Reapers realized that they should stay away from the blade of Grell's Death Synthe. Unfortunately, their attempts to avoid Grell's Death Synthe were short lived, as their unconscious bodies soon joined those of the Angels, littering the corridor floor.

Pretty soon, there was only one Reaper, besides Grell himself, standing. _Ronald Knox._ The young Reaper put up a good fight, which meant Grell had at least taught him one thing right, but Grell managed to kick Ronald's Death Synthe away from him and shove him onto the ground.

The blonde Reapers eyes widened in fear, his mouth hanging open in disbelief of what was happening.

_'I'm sorry, Ronny.' Grell thought._

Ronald cringed and closed his eyes as Grell swung his Death Synthe at him, expecting to finally meet the same fate as the other Reapers. However, the sound of metal meeting metal rang through the corridor. Ronald opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight he saw.

Grell had fallen back, haven not expecting the abrupt collision with another Death Synthe, still clutching his own Death Synthe. William stood between the flamboyant Reaper and the younger Reaper, his own Death Synthe shielding Ronald. William glanced over his shoulder then at Grell and all the unconscious Reapers and dead Angels.

"Mr. Knox," William stated," stop the Demon and his brat of a Master. I'll take care of Mr. Sutcliff."

Ronald nodded, subconsciously. With a look of nervousness plastered on his face, he stood, grabbed his Death Synthe and stumbled down the corridor.

"Your love for that vile creature is stronger than I thought." William said. "That you would choose him or his brat over your own kind is unforgivable."

Grell gritted his teeth. "Well, then," he growled," I'm sorry I had to fall in love."

Grell swung his Death Synthe at his superior, who would have gotten hit if he hadn't taken a step back. Growling in frustration, Grell stood up and continued swinging his Death Synthe at his superior, who merely dodged out of the way with ease every time.

If he hadn't been so absorbed in taking his superior down, Grell would have noticed that William wasn't making any moves to attack him, just dodging and using his Death Synthe as a defense mechanism.

"He doesn't love you." William said, trying to make Grell loose focus. "He never will. No one could."

"I hardly see-" groan "-How that-" Swing and miss " -Is any of-" Another swing and miss "-Your business, Willy-am." Grell muttered.

"Can you fight for them, Sutcliff?" William inquired, dodging away from the blade of Grell Synthe. "Can you fight for a side that will only use you? That will continue to use you?"

"I'd rather be used be them, then by my own kind." Grell replied. "At least then, I'd know that my kind appreciates me."

William used his Death Synthe to block Grell's attack and kicked the redhead onto the floor. Grell rolled to the side quickly, expecting his superior to attack him, but no such advance was made. Pushing himself up, Grell turned to face his Superior.

"Why do you refuse to attack me?" Grell asked. "It's not out of pity, or refusal, I know that. But what is it?" He pointed his Death Synthe at his superiors face. William, as ever unfazed as he was, used his Synthe to push Grell's down.

"You, of all people, Mr. Sutcliff," William replied," Should know the value of of a sneak attack."

Grell's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped. He was about to whirl around to make sure no Reapers or Angels were sneaking up on him, when William's Death Synthe pierced through his midriff. Blood covered the Death Synthe instantly. Grell's shirt and vest were stained with the red liquid.

"You gave up an your life so you could help that vile demon." William muttered. "How does that feel now?"

William was surprised when Grell moved forward, plunging the Synthe deeper into his midriff, and hugged him.

"It feels fine, Will." Grell whispered in his ear. "Because, though we may be Death Gods...we are still only human."

William's eyes widened. Grell's body slumped against him, as though the redhead had no more energy to keep himself upright. William removed his Synthe from the redhead's midriff, allowing him to fall to the floor, his clothes noticeably stained with Grell's blood.

For once, the stern Reaper knew not of what to do. Grell's words were inspiring, but was he just going to help the traitorous redhead because he said something smart for once? Grell would surely die if he just left him there and went to find Knox and the Demon and his Brat, his injury being one caused by a Death Synthe, one of the few things that could kill a Grim Reaper.

So, he stood, staring at his friends bloodied body, and at the dead Angels and unconscious Reapers, hoping one of them would wake up and help him decide what to do...


End file.
